1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a grounding connector; and more particularly, to an improved and simplified grounding connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict a conventional grounding connector, such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,891. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a grounding shield 1a covers the outer periphery of a cable 1 which is passed through a connector backshell 2 (also called "shell") formed with an inner tapered portion 2a. Shell 2 is joined to a connector member 3 to which cable 1 is connected. A wedge shaped ring 4, made for example of aluminum, has two slits. Shield 1a is bent outwardly and in a connected condition closely contacts the tapered portion 2a of shell 2. Ring 4 acts to press the shield against shell 2. A spring washer 5 elastically presses ring 4 against tapered portion 2a through a stepped ring 6 having a stepped portion 6a.
Stepped ring 6 is loosely fitted to cable 1 so that an extended part of shield 1a, interposed between ring 4 and tapered portion 2a, is held between ring bottom 4a (see FIG. 2) and stepped ring 6.
A tube 7 comprises a metal member formed with a slit. A cap nut 8 comprises a collar 8a for press fitting ring 4 to tapered portion 2a through washer 5 and stepped ring 6; and a stepped portion 8b on its inner peripheral portion.
In order to ground shield 1a, the elements are assembled in the following manner.
(a) First, a cable sheath, not shown, of cable 1 which confronts tapered portion 2a is peeled off so that shield 1a is exposed. PA1 (b) Next, a metal knit mesh 9 is wound on a part of the exposed shield 1a, and a tube 7 is fixed onto this knit mesh 9. PA1 (c) Then, ring 4 is slidably fitted to tube 7, and shield 1a is brought into contact between tapered part 2a and tube 7. PA1 (d) Washer 5 is then attached to stepped portion 6a and is moved in the arrowed direction P of FIG. 2 by screwing nut 8 onto the screw threads of the outer periphery of shell 2. Consequently, ring 4 is pressed against tapered part 2a through stepped ring 6 with the elastic force of washer 5. PA1 (e) The tightness of the screw fitting is regulated by the stepped portion 8b of nut 8 fitting against the end part of shell 2.
There arises, however, with the conventional device, the following problems. The attached shield 1a may deform or even collapse when subjected to vibration, temperature differences, etc and the grounding part of the shield may slacken. Slackening reduces the EMI (Electrical Magnetic Interference) protection effect. Also, nut 8 may become loosened due to the slackening of the grounding part so that mechanical strength decreases, and the device may thus become dysfunctional.